


Veela Protector

by premar16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Feels, Good Draco Malfoy, Parent-Child Relationship, Prompt Fic, Protective Draco, Ron Weasley Bashing, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premar16/pseuds/premar16
Summary: Draco has recently come into his Veela Protector Inheritance! Nothing is ever easy for Draco and this is no different. Follow Draco on his journey to find the child he was destined to protect and whose mother he destined to love





	

Name (of challenge):

Veela Protector

Name of challenger (as in your name):

marthapreston4

Due date (if applicable):

None

Length:

any length you choose the longer the better

Pairings:

One of the main character is now an adult when they find their mate in one of the children of another character -

Adult Draco with Adult Ron/Hermione child,

Severus with a young Neville Longbottom - Some grandma longbottom bashing is okay

Sev/lily with a baby Harry - some James bashing is okay

whatever pairing you can come up with, etc

Characters:

Adult Draco with Adult Ron/Hermione child, Severus with a young Neville Longbottom ( I never seem him and Snape mixed in a father/son combo!) or Harry, whatever pairing you can come up with, etc

Summary:

I read a story where the main character was Veela but as a twist instead of mating sexually with another person they had a parental connection to their mate. Instead of wanting to sleep with the person(mate) and marry them they want to take care of them and protect them from the world or an abusive parent. The was not even finished but I loved the concept. So this is what I saw happening in the stories!

Other Details

The child is need of a parental figure either because of mental ,physical, or sexual abuse by one parent that the veela would then replace (does not have to be graphic)

These Veela can should have the characteristics of the regular veela! The Scent, Black eyes, wing ,a lot of parental possessive, and whatever you see in your version of Veela without the sexual/life partner aspect of the relationship. The veela can be in a realationship with the child mate's non-abusive parent

I want cuteness and good caring parenting even if they freak out at first. There can be scenes with the abusive parents to set up the story

Please comment if your interested in taking on this challenge . I look forward to seeing what you all come with. I will also promote it for you once you start writing!


End file.
